


Bountiful

by sharkie335



Series: The 'ful series [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take me out of my head."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bountiful

**Author's Note:**

> Pyrexic bought me for Sweet Charity. She asked for a story in the style of my –ful series, and I decided to add a new story to the series. This fits after Hopeful.

Rodney slipped into John's room, knowing that he would be in the shower right now. He could hear John's terrible singing voice from the bathroom as he stripped out of his clothes, folding them neatly and putting them on the chair. Then he sat on the edge of the bed, hands on his knees as he tried not to fidget while he waited.

The singing stopped, followed by the water, and the knot in Rodney's belly just got tighter. Maybe two minutes passed before John came out, still toweling off his hair. He didn't jump when he saw Rodney. He just smiled warmly. "Hey Rodney." Then he seemed to notice the dark circles under Rodney's eyes, the white knuckles where he was grabbing his knees. The smile fell off his face. "You okay?"

"Not really?" Asking for this was always, _always_ hard.

John finished crossing to the bed and crouched down in front of Rodney, so that he couldn't look away. "What do you need?"

The weight of the day crashed through Rodney, lifting his reluctance to ask and replacing it with desperation. "Take me out of my head? _Please?_ I can't stop thinking about them, about how if I'd been just a little faster, I could have saved them."

"Shh, shh," whispered John, as he pulled Rodney in for a hug. "I'll help. Of course I will. Just take a few deep breaths, okay?"

It took Rodney a second to get his breathing under control, but John was right. Deep breathing helped him calm down, even if it didn't make him feel any better.

"I've got a new toy. I was going to wait till we were just playing, but I think now would be a good time, wouldn't it?" John asked as released his grip on Rodney and went over to the footlocker. He unlocked it with practiced ease and flipped the lid open. Inside was a neat layout of ropes and belts, and Rodney swallowed convulsively, thinking about the feel of those things on his skin.

He was a little surprised when John came back with a small piece of leather. "Lie back," John said. "Legs spread wide."

Blushing fiercely, he did as he was told, even reaching up and gripping the edge of the mattress so that he wouldn't be tempted to cover himself. John nodded approvingly. "Don't worry, I'm going to tie you before too much longer," he said. He climbed up on the bed between Rodney's legs, forcing them even wider.

"You have pretty balls," he said, as he cradled them in one hand.

Rodney couldn't stop the snort of amusement. "Right. Extra elbow skin is so attractive."

John's hand tightened warningly, and Rodney closed his mouth with a snap. "Like I said, pretty. I haven't hurt them very much, have I?"

"N-no," said Rodney, yelping when John's hand tightened even further, crossing the line into pain. When John relaxed his hand, Rodney panted, trying to get some sort of control back.

His balls were released, and then John started to wrap the strap of leather around his balls, forcing them down and away from his body. It wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable, and Rodney kept trying to take deep breaths to keep calm.

All of his careful control disappeared when John pinched his sac, hard enough to make him see stars. "Oh, please not my balls," he whimpered.

"Yes, your balls, Rodney. You know how to make it stop, and unless you do, I'm going to hurt your balls for a while. Then I'm going to spank you, and if you're very, very good, I'll fuck you." Rodney whimpered again, but didn't safeword. He didn't want the pain, necessarily, but he did want to get out of his head.

When he didn't say anything, John stood up and went back to the footlocker. He picked up cuffs and a belt and came back to the bed. He didn't even have to ask for Rodney to hold out his wrists so that he could secure the cuffs, which he attached to the headboard. Then he climbed back up and held up the belt so that Rodney could see it. Wrapping the belt so that just a few inches of the tongue showed, he swung, lightly slapping Rodney's balls.

It didn't hurt, not really, but it stung. "Ow."

John ignored him, doing it again and again, getting a little harder with each blow. It was starting to really burn, and Rodney found himself pulling on the cuffs, trying to get his hands down to protect his nuts from the belt. When that failed, he started to beg. "Please stop, please," he whimpered as John continued to smack his balls. "I'll do anything, John, just please stop?"

"You'll do anything anyway," laughed John. "As long as it gets my cock in your ass and you a little more pain, you'll do it." Another blow, this one harder than the others, fell. "Won't you?"

Rodney whined, then forced the words out, "Yes, anything. Please, John."

A few more slaps, and then John stopped, palming Rodney's balls with his other hand. The skin felt hot and swollen, and all Rodney could do was whimper and shake. John squeezed lightly. "Turn over," he said, before sliding out of the way.

Twisting over on his stomach, his arms crossing above him, Rodney cried out from the pressure to his balls. It was a relief to have John's hands on his hips, pulling him up on his knees, even though he knew what was coming.

There was no build up this time, just a hard crack as the belt crashed into his ass. John didn't pause, either, bringing it down again and again, until Rodney was bucking up into each slap of the leather.

When John finally stopped, Rodney was sobbing, face resting on the bed, but his hips were still up. Now his ass burned as much as his balls. It was almost too much and not enough, at the same time.

Rodney heard the clatter of the belt falling to the floor, and then the bed dipped under John's weight as he climbed up behind Rodney. He pried open his eyes to see John reach past him, his front snug against Rodney's back, as he reached for the lube on the nightstand.

His weight lifted, and there were the sounds of him slicking up his cock. "Ready?" he asked, as a blunt pressure pushed against Rodney's hole.

"God, yes," he said, trying to push back and take John inside. John laughed again and held him still with his hands on Rodney's hips. Slowly, steadily, he pressed forward, sliding inside Rodney.

"Fuck, you're hot," he said, as he sunk in all the way in one long stroke. It made Rodney freeze as he was opened like this. It felt so _good_ , especially compared to the pain he was still feeling.

He tried to rock his hips again, and that apparently got his message across, because John started to pound into him, hard and fast. It was exactly what Rodney wanted, and his balls started to draw up, only to be derailed by the ring pushing them down. "Please, John. Take it off. I want to come. I _need_ to come!"

"Oh, yeah." John paused in fucking him just long enough to reach around and unsnap the leather, before he went right back to fucking the daylights out of Rodney. Rodney didn't object, as his orgasm was approaching with all the finesse of a locomotive.

"I'm gonna - " he said.

"Yeah, give it to me," said John, fucking him even harder if that was possible. "I want to feel it."

Two more strokes, and Rodney's orgasm was no longer approaching, it was _here_ , bowling Rodney over with the force of it. He got lost inside the pleasure, and when he finally found his way out, John had come as well, and was starting to pull out.

Rodney hissed in reaction, but when John patted him on the hip, and said, "Relax," he dropped down on the bed. The tension that had kept him up for so long was almost completely gone, and he thought that he might be able to sleep after all.


End file.
